


rose,lavender and murder

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, M/M, a dude gets fucked up so there is that, dont be like kaneki kids if they are hot just say no, there is some mild lewdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: ah young love, as sweet as it is deadly.





	rose,lavender and murder

_ It's just the same old routine for me. Nothing hardly ever changes with these sorts of deals.  _ Solaris mused to himself as he took a drag from his cigarette, making sure to dip the ash into the ashtray that was sat beside him at the bar. The place he was at wasn't all too spectacular, just a simple fairly upscale bar; smooth jazz could be heard throughout the building, which sol appreciated greatly. Sighing he took a glance at his phone. Idly checking his texts; glancing at one that said “he’ll be there in an hour or two. You know what to do.” and another that was peppered in apologies and “be there soon!” he could only let out a small chuckle at that one as he turned off his phone, opting to order a small glass of wine as he waited.  _ This hit will probably go as always. _ He thought, making sure to apply another coat of lipstick on. Just before he decided to call it a bust and head home he heard the door open, causing him to smile. 

 

“S-sorry i'm late!” the man stammered as he hurriedly moved to sit next to sol. 

“Oh it’s no problem at all darling~” he responded, trying his hardest not to laugh as the man blushed upon getting a good look at him. Sol made sure to make a show out of checking the guy out, taking calculated glances at him. For the most part he was, unassuming and plain; a soft slightly rounded face with kind doe eyes that were slightly covered by soft brown bangs. Sol only smiled at him, giving him a small sign that he has passed the first test. The man could only look away, thoroughly embarrassed. 

 

_ Man this guy is cute.  _  That's all i could think. 

He had a slightly rounded face that only made his curly pink locks perfectly wrap around it; big blue eyes that could easily cut steel with one quick calculating gaze that i could feel piercing into my very soul.and to top it all off he had ruby red lips that were in an absolutely adorable pout, his fluffy ears twitching with each breath i took.

_ How on earth did i get this lucky?  _

“So dear..tell me about yourself” i heard him say, voice soft yet oh so sultry.

“W-well i don't do anything too spectacular..”

I said, feeling my face heat up as he moved closer to me, the scent of rose and lavender radiating from him. 

“Oh that just can't be true darling..surely someone as strong and handsome as you does something amazing” he said,clinging onto my arm. My face turned a bright scarlet when he moved his head so that it was right next to my ear “if you tell me ill give you a kiss~” he added, voice barely above a murmur, yet oh so clear.

“W-well i suppose lt won't hurt to tell you..”

 

Solaris could only smirk as he heard the man say those keywords.  _ They always fall for the flattery. _ He proudly thought to himself. 

“You see..i work for a spy group.” The man said, sitting up straight out of pride “i help track down and take out whoever my clients contract me to.” 

Solaris let out a fake gasp of surprise; only for it to turn into a just as fake swoon.

“ wow! That's most certainly impressive!!” He said, understanding just why this man has been placed under his mother's watch. It seems he just doesn't know the concept of secret and confidential. Smirking i pulled him into a kiss, aggressively locking lips with the confused man until i saw him melt into my grasp before i pulled away.

 

“If you want even more i know a place we can go darling~” i heard him say. All i could do was nod silently, still dazed from the sudden kiss. He gave me a sort of knowing smile as he stood up, grabbing me by the hand and leading me along. 

Before long i had found myself in a fancy hotel room, and feeling even more inadequate.  _ He must be rich  _ i thought to myself.Next thing i knew i found myself in another kiss by him; melting into his touch and sweet scent once again.

 

“give me some time to change darling..then we can really heat things up~” is all that solaris said as he slipped into the bathroom. Little did the man know that this would be the last night of his life. Solaris was practically brimming with excitement; bloodlust in full swing. He slyly put on a silky pink nightgown that left very little to the imagination. He tried his best to look shy as he slowly slid out of the bathroom, hair slightly covering one of his eyes.

 

“w-well..do you like it?” I somewhat heard him ask. My face was tinged a bright pink and the mere stunningness of this sight had distracted me greatly. I nodded dumbly as he smiled and moved closer to me, softly straddling my legs.

“Let's get started shall we?” He whispered, grinding softly against me, earning him a low moan. just as quickly as he was ontop of my lap he pinned me down, further confusing me.

“W-wait..what..?” I stammered out in confusion, panic quickly setting in when i felt metal against my chest. He was holding a gun dead to my heart. 

“You were foolish darling. You let your big mouth lead you into a death trap” i heard him say to me, taking the safety of the gun with a loud click, eyes ablaze with a sadistic glee.

“I-i’ll pay you please don-” i started to say, only to be forced into silence by his ice cold glare

“Shut up. Payment won't spare your pathetic life.” he growled at me, voice low and dripping with danger. Soon however his expression softened, and the last thing i felt were his soft lips against my cheek and a sudden pain in my chest. 

 

The workers at this particular hotel had learned to not question what happens to those that the pink haired man brings in, or why he usually pays generously in advanced. But as always he slipped out of the hotel in a stunning red gown, and the smell of roses, lavender and death is left in his place. 


End file.
